deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Recon Team
The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 13 soldiers, formed after a portal to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and a Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Forces. The JSDF then launched a counterattack through the portal, crushing the Imperial Army, killing over 100,000 of them with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. The Special Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. The team soon discovers a village burned the by a dragon, and rescue the lone survivor, an elvish girl named Tuka Luna Marceau. The 3rd Recon Team later makes contact with a convoy of carts and wagons carrying refugees from conflicts in the area in the wake of the power vacuum after the destruction of the Imperial Army. The dragon returns and attacks the convoy surviving even .50 calibre machine gun fire, but its eyes prove vulnerable. The Recon Team then shoots the dragon with a Panzerfaust 3. The shot was off, not killing the dragon, but still managing to blow its leg off. The dragon then retreats, severely wounded, much to the amazement of the refugees. The 3rd Recon team later encounters two other allies from the new world, a young sorceress in training named Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury, a priestess of a war god and self-proclaimed 900+-year-old demigoddess known for fighting with a berserker rage with her gigantic battle axe. Battle vs. Mobile Task Force Omega-7 (by SPARTAN 119) MTF Omega- 7: Third Recon Team: Mobile Task Force Omega-7 lay hidden in a dense forest surrounding a Japanese hot spring spa, or onsen in Hakone, Japan. They had been sent to capture the three extradimensional entities that visited Japan as part of an envoy from that "Special Region" on the other side of that portal in the Ginza district of Tokyo a few months ago. The SCP Foundation thus far had no intel on the region, the area being throughly under JSDF control. The unit had been authorized to terminate in witnesses, including JSDF personnel. The target came into view, visible in a window of the building. The squad leader of MTF Omega 7, a Russian ex-Spetsnaz named Vladimir Kamarov gave the order to engage: "Target sighted, Ramirez, shoot to disable." Kamarov ordered, "076, stand by". SCP-076 nodded silently as Ramirez took aim at the center mass of the target- for a regenerative like this one, his qualified as "shoot to disable" Suddenly, Rory Mercury let out a scream of pain as three 5.56mm bullets pierced her chest. Seconds later, however, she got up, unwrapping her halberd of the cloth that covered it, as Lt. Youji Itami and two other JSDF soldiers in the room readied their Howa Type 64s, firing at the MTF personnel. "All units, engage!", Kamarov ordered. All five MTF personnel opened fire on the Third Recon team. A JSDF soldier outside the onsen, standing in the parking lot, got out a Panzerfaust 3 from a JSDF vehicle in the lot and took aim the forest where the fire was coming from. The rocket impacted a tree, blowing down and impaling one of the MTF Personnel with a piece of woody shrapnel. Meanwhile, in another room, two Third Recon Team soldiers were cut down by fire from the MTF. Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi, however, survived the hail of gunfire and got out the Magpul PDR she had looted from an enemy soldier. Shino fired a three-round burst at the nearest MTF soldier, killing him with two rounds to the chest and one to the head. "Dammit!", Kamarov said, infuriated by the loss of two of his men now, "We've lost Harayuki and Muller". "Ramirez", he yelled as he unslung and AT4, "Get an AT4 on left side of that structure, Chang, keep fire on on the right. "076, clear out the wreckage. Once the AT-4's fire, advance behind 076." Kamorov fired his AT4 at the center of the lobby of the onsen, while Ramirez's hit the left side. Both explosions gutted the interior of the building and collapsed part of the roof killing five 3RT soldiers. A sixth was killed a burst of fire from Chang's M249 SAW as he tried to crawl out of the wreckage. "Sgt Kuribayashi! Are you OK!", a shout came from the hallways as Private Akira Tomita entered the room. "I'm fine!", Shino replied, "What the fuck just happened?!" "We were hit by multiple RPGs, over half the squad is KIA!", Tomita said, "The only ones I could find are Kurata, Kurosawa, and the Lieute..." Suddenly, Tomita was cut off by a whooshing sound and the sound of a blade striking flesh. Kuribayashi turned around to see Tomita's severed head lying on the floor, his body lying several feed from it in a pool of blood. A single oversized chakram was embedded in the wall. Kuribayashi turned just in time to see a male figure standing the parking lot pull a second chakram seeming out of thin air. Shino raised her PDR and fired at the figure, several round impacting his chest and blowing out the other side. SCP-076 gave a grunt of pain as the bullets pierced his chest cavity, but quickly recovered and drew a pair of short swords as he charged across the parking lot. Shino Kuribayashi drew her SIG Sauer P220, having expending all her ammunition in her PDR's magazine. Shino fired her pistol at the figure who was now running at inhuman speeds, armed with two swords. To her horror, the figured managed to block any bullets that he was unable to dodge. The swordsman smashed through the wall, revealing himself to the be a man of apparent Middle Eastern ancestry, with arcane symbols tattooed on his body. Shino steeled herself, drawing her M9 bayonet, ready to down fighting. Suddenly, however, the swordsman stopped advancing and looked at Shino. SCP-076 dematerialized his two swords, immediately replacing them with a dagger about the length of Shino's combat knife. "It will be a lot more interesting this way....", 076 said, before he lunged at Shino with his knife. Shino only barely blocked or evaded a series of expertly executed strikes. Somehow, though, the swordsman was not moving as fast as he had previously, almost as though he was holding back, trying to challenge himself... Shino, however, was not going to hold back, and after evading thrust from SCP-076's dagger, she thrust her bayonet sever times into his torso. 076 clearly felt the blows, giving a grunt of pain and being thrown briefly off balance, but, like with the bullet wounds, he quickly righted himself. SCP-076 struck back with his fist, knocking Shino across the room, before advancing on her, dagger at the ready. Suddenly, a female voice spoke from the doorway to the room, distracting SCP-076. "I would like to thank you for offering yourself as a sacrifice to the great god Emroy", Rory Mercury said as she entered the room. SCP-076 turned to face Rory, and dematerialized his dagger, and pulling a six foot long naginata with microscopic rotating serration on the edge. "Hmm... I've never heard of the god Emroy before...", SCP-076 said, "Regardless, he won't save you now!" SCP-076 lunged at Rory who blocked with the metal handle of her halberd, before making a wide slice that cut a gash through the walls to either side of Rory, but only barely hit 076, slicing a narrow cut across his chest. Rory pressed her attack, thrusting with the spearhead on the halberd and charging forward, impaling SCP-076 and knocking the naginata out of his hand, which instantly disappeared as it hit the ground. Rory kept charging with 076 impaled on her polearm, running through the hole smashed in the wall and slammed him into a car in the parking lot, the impact overturning the vehicle. To Rory's surprise, SCP-076 pulled himself on the spearhead and jumped backwards, seeming not inhibited by the wound in his chest, and drew a large two-handed sword. Rory and SCP-076 charged at each other, both with their blades at the ready. 076's sword and Rory's halberd met in a shower or sparks, the two blades clashing several times, before before 076's sword met Rory's left arm, slicing it clean off. Rory, however, hardly registered the injury as she swung her halberd one-hand, knocking 076 off his feet, before grabbing her severed arm off the ground and literally placing it against the stump, causing it to immediately re-attach. "You can't kill me", Rory said, "I am Rory Mercury, demigoddess and apostle of Emroy... any wound will heal in seconds, even if you cut off my limbs or even head, all I have to do is place them next to my body and it will reattach." "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rory Mercury. There are some who know me as SCP-076, other who call me 'Able'. It seems you are like me", SCP-076 said, "I too can never die... or, more specifically, I can die... I have died many times, but I always come back..." As Rory and Able battled on the other side of the building, Kurata, Itami, and Kurokawa took cover in the ruins of the left side of the hotel associated with the onsen. Several bullets flew over Kurata's head, before he got up and rested his M249 SAW on a piece of wreckage and fired a short burst the MTF's SAW gunner, perforating his torso and scoring a kill. "Dammit!", Kamarov yelled, "Chang's down!" "You'll pay for that you bastards!", Ramirez yelled, drawing an M67 frag grenade from his belt and throwing into the wreckage. "Grenade!", Itami yelled. Itami and Kurokawa both jumped out of the way, but Kurata could not get away, and was caught in the blast, his chest riddled with shrapnel. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kurokawa ran over to Kurata and placed her hand on his neck. "Kurokawa.... Lieutenant....", Kurata said weakly, before his pulse gave out and he his body went limp. "I'm sorry.... there's nothing I can do... he's....", Kurokawa said, only to be cut off by the sound of a burst of automatic fire. A round impacted Kurokawa's head, causing her to fall to the floor, dead before she hit ground. "Kisama.... zettai ni korosu!"- "You son of a bitch, I definitely will kill you!", Youji yelled as her raised his Howa Type 64 and opened fire on the nearest Mobile Task Force operator, cutting him down in a storm of lead. Ramirez and both of Itami's comrades had fallen, it was now between Itami and Kamarov. Youji scanned the parking lot for his target, but the lot was deserted. Suddenly a force kicked the door to the gutted room right off the its hinges- a force that turned out to be Kamarov's boot. Itami turned and attempted to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, Itami thrust his bayonet forward at Kamarov, only for Kamarov to block with his rifle. Itami turned his Howa to the vertical and slid it downward, thrusting the butt right between Kamarov's legs. The ex-Spetsnaz recoiled momentarily, but remained standing, the brutal training regimen of the Spetsnaz giving him and almost superhuman pain tolerance. Kamarov struck Itami in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him off his feet, before he turned the weapon on Itami and fired a single shot, right in his face, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, SCP-076 noticed that the sounds of battle could no longer be heard from the other side of the building. "Looks like our squad killed off all your friends...", SCP-076 said. Rory opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so, she lowered her guard. SCP-076 took advantage of this and swung his claymore, slicing through Rory's neck, slicing her head clean off. Having learned from the last time he severed part of Rory's body, he picked up her head and tossed it across the parking lot, far beyond the range of her regeneration. Suddenly, SCP-076 heard a furious shout of "DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shino Kuribayashi charged at SCP-076, knife in hand. 076, however, simply thrust his sword forward, impaling Shino on the blade all the way to the end. "I'll see you in hell!", Shino said, barely clinging on to life, as she summoned the last of her strength to pull the pin off an M67 fragmentation grenade and pressed it against SCP-076's head. The explosion blew away SCP-076's head, as well as Shino's arm. For a few seconds, both bodies lay in a bloody heap on the ground, before SCP-076's body seemed to disintegrate, teleporting him back to his coffin within the a secure SCP facility. , Kamarov rushed over to location of the blast, just in time to see SCP-076's body disintegrate. Kamarov then heard a female voice behind him: "Cowards!, put me back on my body and fight me!". It was the head of Rory Mercury. Kamarov instead picked up the head by the hair and spoke into his radio. "Command, this is MTF Omega-7 actual, all personnel including SCP-076 are down, however the package has been secured." "We read you, Omega-7 actual, two SCP Foundation choppers en-route. SCP-076 has awakened and reports that the package is best transported in two pieces. WINNER: MTF Omega-7 Expert's Opinion MTF Omega-7 won this battle because of the superior training of the personnel, as well as the greater versatility of SCP-076's melee weapons. This allowed them to overcome the Third Recon Team's superior numbers and Rory's formidable regenerative capabilities. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SS Patrol (Sturmgeschütz and Sorcery) (by SPARTAN 119) Uncharted Frontier of the "Special Region" Youji Itami's sat in the passenger seat of the Komatsu LAV driven by Sgt. Toshio Kurata, parked at the side of a narrow dirt road scarred by countless wagon ruts. Behind the LAV were the Toyota HMV and the Mitsubishi Type 73. All three vehicles were in an open field. Beyond a small creek was a castle, which appeared to be ruined, or at least abandoned for some time, sporting holes in the walls. Having finished transferring fuel from the jerrycans in the back of the vehicles into the gas tanks, Youji allowed his men a few minutes to have a smoke or relieve themselves behind a tree or bush. From around the walls of the ruined town rolled a group of four grey-painted military vehicle. Immediately, one of the Third Recon Team's men on watch, Totsu, said as he looked through his binoculars... "You've got to be shitting me!" "Totsu", Itami asked, "What do you see?" "Sir, you'll want to see this for yourself", Totsu said, handing Itami the binoculars. The binoculars revealed a group of four vehicles, an armored car, two half tracks, and a staff car. "Are those...", Youji began, but Totsu finished "Look a lot like WWII-era German vehicles don't they?". "Yes, but what would old German military hardware be doing here?", Itami asked, more to himself than anyone. In seconds, the news spread through the rest of the Third Recon Team. "All personnel", Itami ordered, "Hold positions and await further orders". About 600 meters away, an SS Haupftmann (Captain) eyed the Third Recon Team through his binoculars. The vehicles were painted the same olive drab color the American used on their vehicles. "Infantry, get in the half-tracks or advance behind the armored car", The Haupfmann ordered, "All vehicles, advance on my go. All machine gunner, feuer frei!" Immediately the Haupftmann got down into the turret of the Leichter Panzerspahwagen and turned the weapon on the Third Recon Team, firing a burst of three rounds from the cannon. Totsu spotted a series of muzzle flashes from the gun of the Panzerspahwagen, and saw the tracers whiz between the LAV and the HMV, impacting in the forest, prompting Totsu to yell "INCOMING!". Most of the Third was unscathed, but one of the rounds struck a tree, which a Private Katsumoto was using as a field expedient latrine. The 20mm explosive shell impacted, blowing down the tree, and reducing Katsumoto to a red stain on the ground (Third RT: 12/13). "Katsumoto!", Akira Tomita, the gunner on Itami's LAV fired a burst of .50-caliber rounds that the German troops, one of them hitting its mark, killing a rifle man by blowing a hole through his chest (SS: 22/23 infantry). Seconds later, Sgt. Kurata yelled, "Cover me, I'm going for the Panzerfaust!". All three machine guns, as well as several Howa Type 89s lent their fire, killing two German infantry men left out in the open, and forcing those not behind a vehicle to take cover behind a group of boulders at a distance of about 200 meters. Kurata peered through the scope of the Panzerfaust 3, lining up the Leichter Panzerspahwagen, much less surprised than he thought he should be to fighting Nazis. Then again, the Third had already gone up against a dragon! Kurata pulled the trigger, sending the Pzf-3 rocket flying towards the Leichter Panzerspahwagen. There was a thunderous roar, and the German armored car erupted into a cloud of flames and thick black smoke. The Haupfmann and both of the other two crewmen were killed in the explosion, as were three SS infantrymen taking cover behind the vehicle as they advanced (SS: 17/23 infantry, 0/1 officer, 0/1 armored car) "The Haupftmann is down", one of the Feldwebels said, "Assuming command", before continuing, "Forward! lay down suppressing fire on them!" The MG-34s on the two halftracks blazed, a as a third machine gun manned by a group of Germans near the group of boulders opened up. Two Third Recon Team soldiers will cut down by the hail of 7.92mm round, as the rest took cover behind vehicles or trees. (3RT: 9/12 infantry) Akira Tomita turned the .50 caliber machine gun mounted on the Komatsu LAV towards one of the half tracks. Tracers flew through the sky as .50 BMG rounds blew straight through the armor of the halftrack. One of the rounds blew the had of the MG-34 gunner to a red mist, seconds before a tracer round entered the gas tank, causing the whole vehicle to go up in flames. Three more SS personnel were killed in the fireball. (SS: 1/2 halftracks, 14/23 Infantry). The SS troops were now about 100 meters away, as the remaining two machine guns tried to pin down the Third Recon Team troops. However, Lt. Itami managed to lean out of the cover of the LAV and fired off three shots from his Howa in semi-automatic mode. The rounds impacted the head of the MG-34 gunner on the half track, killing him. (SS halftrack: gunner killed). The lull in the machine gun fire allowed Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi to level her Howa on a group of four Germans attempting make a run for the forests to the west of the Third Recon's position and flank them. Shino rested the rifle on the hood of a the Type 73 light truck with her bipod, and fired a burst of three rounds. One of the round struck an SS soldier with very conspicuous tanks on his back. The SS soldier's Flammenwerfer exploded in a ball of flames, kill the three SS enlisted men, as well as one of the two Feldwebels. "We're not your allies anymore, motherfuckers!", Shino yelled. By this point everyone in the team had realized the identity of their mysterious attackers. (SS: Infantry: 11\23, NCOs: 1/2) A split second later, however, a Panzerfaust round impacted the Toyota LMV, sending it up in a flash of fire, killing the gunner and one other JSDF soldier in the explosion. (3RT: 7/13 infantry, 2/3 vehicles) By that time, however, Kurata had reloaded the Panzerfaust 3, and the Nazis learned for a second time just how much improvement had been made over their version in 50 years. The rocket impacted the second half-track, reducing it to a flaming wreck and killing three men taking cover behind it. (SS: Infantry: 9/23, 0/2 halftracks). As the half-track burned, the last surviving Feldwebel ordered his man to make a tactical retreat to the group of boulders. As they fled, Lt. Itami ordered the two vehicles of the Third Recon Team to advance, with the dismounted men taking cover behind the Komatsu LAV. The SS MG-42 team and the rest of the SS troops fired on the Komatsu, but the machine gun fire simply bounced off the bulletproof glass and armor. Tomita and Nishina, the gunners of the two vehicles retaliated with overwhelming force. For a few second, bullets chipped pieces off the boulders as they ricocheted around the rocky outcrop, before several rounds riddled both of the two-man machine gun crew (SS: Infantry:7/23) As the machine gun fire stopped and the men of the Third Recon Team entered in among the boulders, an SS soldier peeked out from behind a rock and fired his MP-40 at Lt. Itami, hitting him three times in the chest. Youji flinched from the impact, but survived thanks to his body armor, which stopped the 9mm rounds. The SS soldier was shocked, but tried to readjust his aim for Youji's head. Before he could pull the trigger again, however, Sgt. Kurata shot him with a short burst from his MP7 PDW, killing the SS man and staining the boulder behind him with blood. (SS Infantry: 6/23) "L.T.", Kurata asked, "Are you all right" Youji smiled and gave the thumbs up, betraying the easygoing attitude that made him an unlikely choice for a military officer. Less than a second after Kurata spoke, an explosion rang out. Shino Kuribayashi had thrown an M67 grenade around a corner in the maze of rock, and then burst in, bayoneted Howa in hand. Shino entered to see the bloodied bodies of two Nazis killed by her grenade, and one very much surviving Feldwebel, who fired his Luger at her, hitting Shino twice in the chest. To his shock, the bullets seem to do nothing, there was not even any blood. It was as though the strange vest the female soldier wore over her uniform was bulletproof. Shino lunged at the SS Feldwebel and knocked the pistol out of his hand. The SS officer jumped backwards and drew his Kampfmesser 42, and thrust it forward, the blade embedding itself in Shino's arm. This served only to infuriate Shino, who struck the SS officer in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him backwards against a boulder. The last thing the SS officer saw was a look of psychotic bloodlust on the face of Shino Kuribayashi as she thrust the bayonet into his neck (SS: 3/23). Shino advanced past the body of the SS officer as she heard the sound of a car starting in the distance. The three survivors of the SS unit had started the Kubelwagen staff car and drove away as quickly as the vehicle would carry them. Shino fired a couple of hastily aimed bursts at the vehicle, all three of them missing. (SS: 3/23, retreated) Lt. Itami and two other 3RT soldiers walked up to Shino, who asked, "Do we pursue them sir?". "Negative", Itami replied, somewhat disappointing Shino, as the team's medic, Sgt. Kurokawa, examined the knife wound in Kuribayashi's arm. Meanwhile, Nishina had found the dead SS officer's Luger. Realizing the importantance of this, Itami said, "You three", he said, motioning to Kurata, Nishina, and Tomita, "Collect some enemy weapons and other items, high command will want evidence of this. If anyone has a camera, take some pictures. Everyone else, recover any of our casualties, no one is left behind, living or dead.", Youji commanded. WINNER: Third Recon Team Expert's Opinion The Third Recon Team had the advantage of far superior firepower, as well as faster, if less well armored vehicles. While Itami was something of a slacker, he nonetheless possessed hidden tactical genius that came to light in dangerous situations. While the SS had more men, and more experience, they could not over come the superior fire power, particularly the far superior volume of fire of the automatic Howa rifles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors